


【轰出/R】力的作用是相互的，爱情也是。

by Chaliyn



Category: HC - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 13:31:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18316223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaliyn/pseuds/Chaliyn
Summary: ＊ ABO AND OOC＊ 上司轰焦冻(A)x普通下属绿谷出久 (O)＊ 一个爱不爱的故事x看上去是没什么雷点的x＊ 小标题顺序不用理它   乱搞的。





	【轰出/R】力的作用是相互的，爱情也是。

**Author's Note:**

> ＊ ABO AND OOC  
> ＊ 上司轰焦冻(A)x普通下属绿谷出久 (O)  
> ＊ 一个爱不爱的故事x看上去是没什么雷点的x  
> ＊ 小标题顺序不用理它 乱搞的。

5  
“我会负责的。”  
凌乱的毛发依然还是那么的凌乱，更何况还是经历了‘打仗后’一个晚上，看着那个跪坐在自己面前，低着拥有显眼的发丝，而脑袋就像被打了霜而有点垂头丧气的果实一样的ALPHA时候，OMEGA好看的翠眼微微眯起。  
呆呆的坐在床上，该怎么说呢…？就是很奇妙的感觉，一下子OMEGA也不知道对于刚刚ALPHA说出的话自己应该怎么回应，这样想的时候下意识的用手摸了摸后劲，却因为触碰到哪里的伤口而倒吸了一口气，看来真的下牙咬的很深啊。  
“……对不起。”他的上司现在光着整个身子对着自己深深鞠着躬以代表自己昨天晚上行为的过错，甚至还说出了“我会对你负责的，这一切都是我的问题。”这些话。  
窗户外的鸟儿这个时候也很煞风景的开始着新的一天的歌曲，啾啾啾啾的。有点放空的绿谷出久没有去看对面的ALPHA，只是微微别着头看着声音的发源地，看到了在白色纱窗间那褐色的小麻雀，他才反应了过来，想起了麻雀变凤凰的寓言，不过这个大概是不可能发生在自己的身上吧？  
一夜然后产生了感情最后在一起什么的。  
虽然自己本来就喜欢着这个人，所以也不会产生什么一夜生情这种鬼东西。  
绿谷出久发现自己再怎么逃避都没有办法逃过着命运的一劫，之前自己怎么逃避怎么躲起来都是徒劳。  
然后看着对面的轰焦冻，光着身体跪坐在自己对面，他的上司，他的昔日同学，他喜欢和暗恋了数年的人正在为自己的行为而自责的的时候，微微张开因为昨天晚上而微微红肿的唇瓣，回答着，“请容我说一下，抱歉，我...我想我不能接受您的提议。”  
微微低着头的轰焦冻听到绿谷出久的回答后才抬起头，不解的看着绿谷出久，“为什么？我是一直喜欢绿谷的。”  
就像听着很冷的笑话一样，绿谷出久只能无奈的笑了笑，紧了紧手上的被子，“这不是喜欢不喜欢的问题啊？轰总您……有谈过恋爱吗？”  
“没有，”轰焦冻有点迷茫的看着绿谷出久，摇了摇头，“绿谷是我第一个喜欢的人。”

 

 

4  
当整根进入到他的身体里面的时候，不知道为什么绿谷出久却在兴奋的喘着气，甚至还半跪在ALPHA身上，然后猛地坐下去。  
轰焦冻被绿谷出久突如其来的动作吓了一跳，用手扶住绿谷出久的腰，这也让绿谷出久稳稳当当的在上面为所欲为。  
痛与快乐并存着。  
这也让轰焦冻忍不住腰部微微发力，向上顶着，换来的是OMEGA有点失声的尖叫声。绿谷出久的脑袋里面现在胡成一坨浆一样，甚至用力气将自己的后劲露出来。  
轰焦冻看到微微侧过脸的翠眸里面都是满满的动情，似乎在勾引着他对那长满红色花朵的地区做着可能会违规他们之间关系的动作。  
当然，绿谷出久在轰焦冻摇摆不决的时候小声的说着，“轰君…咬我…好吗？”  
十分乐意，也非常荣幸。  
手掌向前圈住OMEGA的身体，然后带着OMEGA重新回到他的身体，ALPHA用有点粗糙的舌苔将那红润的地区舔舐得湿漉漉的，然后微微张开嘴巴，露出有点尖锐的虎牙，对准那个地区————  
看来今天是不眠之夜了。

 

 

3  
磕磕绊绊的将门关上的时候发生了不小的声音，在还在迷迷糊糊着的绿谷出久想别过头看下房间的门有没有上锁的时候，下巴却被ALPHA一下子掰正，强迫OMEGA看着他。  
“看着我，绿谷。”灰蓝色的异瞳直勾勾看着OMEGA，让OMEGA的腰一下子就软了下来，热乎乎的脸颊微微埋在ALPHA的颈窝里蹭了蹭，而轰焦冻也有机可乘的将绿谷出久一下子就抱了起来，将绿谷出久的后背靠在门上，虽然因为强壮ALPHA的动作吓了一跳，可是绿谷出久也十分主动的用脚勾着轰焦冻的腰，微微向前倾。  
那是一次十分动情而又粗暴的亲吻。  
绿谷出久微微张开嘴巴伸出舌头在自家门口和轰焦冻的舌头来着一个亲密接触，清酒和水果酒的劲让绿谷出久的酒劲更加上升了一个度，主动和轰焦冻伸出来的舌头紧紧纠缠在一起，像两条滑溜溜的蟒蛇在交尾一样。  
“唔...嗯...啊！”用力吸着绿谷出久的舌头，将调皮伸出来勾引着他的小红舌头带回自己的口腔，重重的鼻息打在轰焦冻的脸上让轰焦冻觉得痒痒的，微微发痒的牙龈很想咬掉OMEGA的脸蛋。  
紧了紧手上的力量，将终于松开了的而微微喘着气的绿谷出久稳稳托好，空出来的手掌捏了捏OMEGA腰上的肉让OMEGA回过神来，仰起头看着OMEGA。  
“....诶？”  
被ALPHA的信息素搞得迷迷糊糊的绿谷出久用湿漉漉的眸子不解的看着似乎想说什么的轰焦冻，眨了眨，再眨了眨的时候才知道对方想说什么，脚丫像扣子一样扣出轰焦冻的腰，低下头，将两个人的额头轻轻的依靠着，“可以哦，”微微的垂下翠眸，“今晚轰君想对我怎样，都可以。”  
轰君。  
这是多久没有听到的称呼了。  
当轰焦冻再次亲吻着绿谷出久的唇瓣时不仅想起，这是一个很久很久的，自己连对方什么时候将称呼从‘轰君’变成‘轰总’都不知道。  
轰焦冻只知道现在要做的是将自己冰凉凉的信息素狠狠散发出来，然后狠狠的将所有气息包裹在自己怀里的那个人身上，再将自己早就想做的事情在那个人的身上都做上一遍。  
稳稳当当的抱住绿谷出久，而对方也低下头小啄着轰焦冻的嘴角，这些动作都像已经在一起和标记过的伴侣一样，十分的亲密。  
将OMEGA放在柔软的床铺上，看着OMEGA将脚微微松开，俯下身ALPHA托着其中一只脚，绅士般的吻着绿谷出久的脚裹，说着，“过了今晚之后，我可以一直拥有绿谷你吗？”  
听到轰焦冻的话，绿谷出久忍不住咯咯的笑了出来，伸出脚丫踹了下轰焦冻的胸膛，歪着脑袋眯着翠眼，“难道不是先享受当前吗，轰君？”  
一下子翻骑在轰焦冻的身上，绿谷出久大概是真的因为轰焦冻的信息素给勾得迷迷糊糊了，也没有发生自己的信息素也在隐隐约约的勾着轰焦冻，隔着黑色西裤的臀瓣开始不自觉的蹭着轰焦冻那个已经鼓起一个小山的裆部。  
貌似觉得上班穿的黑色西裤有点厚，满足不了的绿谷出久微微弓起腰，两脚跨在ALPHA的身体上，成半蹲的动作一下子将裤子脱了，现在他身上只剩下一件被轰焦冻解开纽扣的白色衬衫和一条包裹着下体的黑色四角内裤。  
他可能真的被轰焦冻勾到发情了，绿谷出久想。重新跨坐在轰焦冻的裆部上，不过这次是背对着轰焦冻，用手指勾了下耳根下的发丝，然后扒拉开轰焦冻的内裤。  
当轰焦冻的瘫出来的时候OMEGA惊讶的瞪大绿色眸子，绿谷出久是知道ALPHA的生殖器官会别OMEGA要大，只是没想到男性OMEGA的生殖器官会大到这样的程度。  
下意识咽了口口水后，绿谷出久快速的将自己的黑色内裤一下子脱掉，用手轻轻的握着，手上的动作开始快速动起来，企图让它硬起来。  
其实看着绿谷出久那一系列动作的时候轰焦冻就已经有点忍不住了，却还是用手肘支撑起自己的身体来维持两个人的重心，盯着OMEGA碎碎绿发下的腺体，发现上面都已经红了起来，现在的主导权就先让这个可爱着急的OMEGA拿着，反正等下就是他的了。  
然后他看到绿谷出久将他的扶起，用自己两瓣的缝隙微微蹭了几下就想让其进去的时候，轰焦冻一下子坐起来握住绿谷出久的腰。  
其实这次意外并不是两个人第一次了，可是轰焦冻对于绿谷出久的事情看得很紧，别看他是一脸冷淡的感觉，说起来可能他自己也不相信，轰焦冻是每天都有偷偷跟踪绿谷出久，看着绿谷出久有安安全全回家，打开大厅的暖灯，轰焦冻才会看着他那看上去就不菲的轿车离开那个和车辆一点都不搭配的居民小区。  
看来绿谷出久并不知道他在跟踪他，完美。

 

 

2  
虽然绿谷出久现在因为酒精的原因很想吐，可是他知道轰焦冻也有悄悄的跟着他。  
也许只是单纯的和他一样想去卫生间缓缓？绿谷出久不知道。毕竟以绿谷出久对轰焦冻的了解，轰焦冻并不是那种擅长于应付这种场合的人。绿谷出久只知道当他误打误撞在轰焦冻的公司上班、也误打误撞发现轰焦冻是自己上班公司的CEO后，绿谷出久就知道轰焦冻一直都有跟着他的习惯。  
可是绿谷出久并没有揭穿轰焦冻。  
一开始的时候绿谷出久只是每天晚上下班的时候自己一个人去超市买好自己想要的东西，然后在慢悠悠的回家。  
起初看到那个不菲的轿车时他还认为是居民楼的某个家庭突然买了辆豪华的车，所以也并没有很在意。  
可是久而久之，绿谷出久发现那辆轿车经常停靠在自己栋的下面时，绿谷出久难免多多少少也会在意了。更何况自己的邻居还有过来敲门问他说，“绿谷先生啊，对方是不是冲着你来的啊？那个人每次都会对着你的窗户看去啊！还是异色头发的啊！是不是有钱的混混啊？”  
想到这样，绿谷出久才反应过来是这么回事的时候，自己已经没办法阻止轰焦冻跟踪他的行为了，即使他有尝试过悄咪咪的搬家，还是徒劳。  
ALPHA总是会找到自己。  
OMEGA也会老是发现他。  
走进卫生间后，绿谷出久并没有选择走进任何一间卫生间里面，也没有心思感叹这家酒店的洗手间居然也是可以如此豪华的心情。  
现在绿谷出久只是微微打开水龙头的水，他在等待着。用微微冰凉的水拍打着自己的脸颊降温下来，然后看着镜子出现那个人的身影，和那显眼的发色时，自己还会冷静的对着对方说出“啊，真巧啊，轰总您也是来冷静的吗？”  
可是绿谷出久做不到，因为他发现那个人一进来就紧紧的圈住自己，而他现在就在那个人的怀里，被那个人，他的灵魂伴侣，紧紧的抱住，心脏不知道为也在扑通扑通的。  
为什么会这样呢？为什么他老是会找到他？  
然后他们在亲吻着，似乎在感受着对方的样子，啃咬着。  
也不在乎会不会突然有人过来，因为轰焦冻很体贴的将洗手间给上了锁。  
颤抖的双手在扒拉着ALPHA的衣服，本来烫的工工整整的衣服被他的手弄得乱七八糟的，可是绿谷出久知道轰焦冻是绝对不会说他的。  
是因为他们的灵魂被捆绑了在一起才这样吗？  
为什么老是被他吸引着？  
他的白色衬衫是什么时候被对方解开的？而且……为什么他的眼睛里面都是自己啊……  
电梯什么时候上升的，他是怎么去到酒店房间的，甚至深知那个和自己在一起的不是别人，正是自己这几年都在逃避的轰焦冻时，绿谷出久却不禁想往对方的身体靠去。  
他身上的味道好好闻。

 

 

1  
酒有点刺鼻。  
抿了抿手上装着清酒的小杯子，轰焦冻的脑袋却歪向一边，眼睛也是，一直盯着坐在自己旁边的绿谷出久。  
OMEGA可能因为酒精的原因，脸颊有点微微红润起来，两颊边的小雀斑也微微边了个颜色，在柔柔的灯光下变得特别的跳跃。  
就像一颗又一颗的小豆子一般，在他的心脏上面一蹦一跳的。  
轰焦冻庆幸自己有临时改变计划跟过来。  
他也只是一时兴起说跟着自己公司的员工一起来这个聚会，因为他有尝试在绿谷出久下班的时候逮住对方，然后在出去一起吃着他前不久发现的一家专门做面食的高级餐厅。  
可是当真正逮到对方的时候却被对方拒绝了，原因是因为自己已经有和同事的约定，不甘心的轰焦冻决定也跟过去的时候收到了自己员工一致的惊讶脸。  
“怎么，”轰焦冻嘘嘘咳了下，“听说这种方法是于自己下属亲密关系的好方法，我不能去吗？”  
这句话话却让在一旁收拾东西的绿谷出久笑了出来，“看来轰总是终于想找伴侣了吗？”  
伴侣吗？  
轰焦冻的伴侣一直只会认准绿谷出久这个OMEGA，先不说绿谷出久的学历是那么的高，轰焦冻是从求学的时候就开始喜欢上绿谷出久的。  
他喜欢绿谷出久的笑颜，笑起来的时候真的很好看。  
而且在真正接触到绿谷出久的时候，轰焦冻发现：  
他们是灵魂伴侣。  
绿谷出久也对于像轰焦冻这种公子哥却还是每天坚持修学的人很是欣赏，也慢慢的放下了戒心，和轰焦冻也越走越近了。  
可是就是因为越走越近了，不善于表达自己情感的轰焦冻却有点膨胀了。  
“我想我们是相爱的，我想对你负责，可以吗，绿谷？”  
当看到绿谷出久手上抱住的书哗啦啦掉在地上，翠色的眸子一脸震惊的看着他的时候，轰焦冻才发现自己可能说错话了。  
可是自己却不知道说错了什么。  
即使在这之后自己意识到绿谷出久已经在躲避自己的时候，轰焦冻还是不知道是哪里  
眨了眨眸子，将眼神再一次投向绿谷出久的时候，却发现对方站起来，对着身边的同事有说有笑的，摆了摆手，然后离开了位置，走出了包间。  
“需要我陪你去吗？绿谷经理？…啊！”  
就在…%性同事想着说站起来跟过去的时候，却被一只手压住，然后他对上了那散发着淡淡光芒的异眸，“我去，就可以了。”

 

 

6  
“我会对你负责的，这一切都是我的问题。”  
“……”  
“绿谷？”  
“当轰君真的明白我想要表达什么的时候我再回答你我是否需要你的负责吧？”  
当轰焦冻再一次说出这句话的时候，而且看上去是一定要扶起这个责任的时候，绿谷出久本来看向一旁的翠眼却直勾勾的看着轰焦冻，这让轰焦冻一下子心里发麻。  
是自己又说错了什么吗？  
可是看着轰焦冻的样子，绿谷出久却也只能无奈的笑了笑，摇了摇头，“而且我也不需要轰总的负责，我自己也有过错，而且现在的医学技术也挺发达的，腺体回复手术还是可以的，”然后企图下床，站起来。  
“我帮你吧？”看到绿谷出久想下床，跪坐着的轰焦冻也想下床扶上绿谷出久一把，却被绿谷出久笑笑的拒绝了，“没事，您洗澡了吗？我可以先用浴室吗？不会很慢，就几分钟。”  
“没事，”可是轰焦冻还是将绿谷出久扶下床，“你洗多久都可以。”  
看着每次自己拒绝都会沮丧的轰焦冻，绿谷出久心中不禁笑了笑，“轰总不必要把昨天晚上太当一回事，就当时享受一晚就好。”  
“我喜欢绿谷…!难道绿谷不是也喜欢我吗？为什么你每次都要拒绝我？”  
就在绿谷出久准备想进去浴室的时候，轰焦冻终于忍不住说出了这几年一直在困扰着自己的问题。  
这一哄也换来了绿谷出久想进去浴室的动作。  
转过身，也不在乎他们两个现在都是光着身体在交谈。快速的走到ALPHA的身边，OMEGA的眼睛微微被有点长长的刘海遮掩住，轰焦冻看不清楚绿谷出久的样子，却在绿谷出久下一个动作吓得‘哦’了出来。  
那是用力的将双手挤压着ALPHA脸的动作，而ALPHA现在终于看清楚OMEGA的眼睛，湿漉漉的，好像准备要下倾盆大雨一样，两颊也红润润的。  
“轰君你知道吗？”OMEGA难堪的挤出不是很好看的笑容，眼泪也忍不住掉了下来，这让轰焦冻很想接住那像豆大般的珍珠，却又被OMEGA里面的光芒给镇定住了。  
“你知道力的作用是相互的吗？”

 

-FIN-


End file.
